1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for starting the operation of a loom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a warp let off motion of a loom, in general, the tension of the warp is detected by a detector member such as tension roller or the like. The let off speed of a warp beam is increased when the tension becomes greater than a proper value and, conversely, it is decreased when the tension becomes smaller than the proper value so that the tension of the warp let off from the warp beam is maintained at a proper value. This speed control is carried out automatically by a speed changer connected to the warp beam. However, when the loom is rotated reversely, which is necessary for the correcting operation of miss-picking, the automatic control of the speed changer is disturbed and a weaving bar often occurs when the weaving operation is restarted after the miss picked weft has been removed. To avoid the occurrence of the weaving bar, the amendment of the disturbed condition of the speed change and/or the adjustment of a position of a cloth fell are necessary before restarting the weaving operation. These operation must be carried out manually and is very troublesome.